Winds of the Past
by ptdf
Summary: The new Fire Lord stood facing the window. "Zuko?" He turned abruptly, flame spewing from his fingers. Aang barely dodged, and the fire hit the curtains. "What's wrong with you? You'll burn the whole palace!" The Gaang. Postwar.
1. Fire

**1. Fire**

**

* * *

**

Aang pushed through the double doors of the royal study. The sounds and smells of the banquet lingered, and it was impossible not to share in the general good mood.

"You wanted to see me, Zuko? Congratulations on the coronation, by the way. I have a feeling things will finally start getting better."

The new Fire Lord stood facing the window.

"Zuko?"

He turned abruptly, flame spewing from his fingers. Aang barely dodged, and the fire hit the curtains.

"What's wrong with you? You'll burn the whole palace!"

Zuko pressed the attack; Aang fought defensively. When a burning beam collapsed between them, Aang assumed a lotus position and began to glow. "_I don't want to hurt you_."

Aang started to rise, but was struck by a searing pain and collapsed on the floor. Guards could be heard approaching.

Iroh burst into the study in time to see Zuko disappear out the window. _Zuko!_ He ran to the sill and saw him heading to the war balloons. "Hold your fire, men, it's the Firelord!"

He was about to follow when he noticed the body on the floor. With a last look at the window, he began to drag Aang away. Others rushed in from the hallway.

"Aang!" Katara kneeled beside him.

"He is breathing," said Iroh, "I fear the palace may need you more, waterbender."

"And Zuko?" asked Mai.

Iroh suddenly looked very tired. "He… ran away."

"He what?" Mai reached the window as the zeppelin took off. The other vessels were burning.

In the room, Iroh drew heat from the flames; Katara bent a snowy foam; the others used buckets. In time the study was ruined, but the palace saved.

**#**

Aang was carried to his room and surrounded by the others. Katara worked her healing water.

"He's had closer calls than this," she repeated, this time out loud.

"I knew it!" said Sokka. "All this 'nice Zuko' was an elaborate plan to capture Aang and…"

"And?" asked Suki.

"I'm getting there, give me a minute."

"That was awfully strange for Zuzu," said Ty Lee.

"Maybe crazy runs in the family," said Toph. "Have you guys considered changing dynasties?"

Mai shot her a look. "I need your bison."

"I know how you feel, Mai," said Katara. "But there's nothing to track. We need to take care of Aang."

On cue, Aang let out a small groan.

"Aang!" cried Katara.

"There was someone else in the room," he said weakly. "A grey robe, with a golden spiral design."

Sokka made a quick sketch on his pad. "Like… this?"

"Yeah, only more like a real person and less like a stick figure. You got the spiral right, though." Sokka beamed.

Iroh glanced at the drawing. "Sorry, the symbol means nothing to me."

"I know someone who might know," said Aang, sitting up in bed.

Katara held his arm."You need to rest."

Aang pulled away. "I need to find Zuko. Either he needs our help or…" Mai looked away.

He sat cross-legged and concentrated.

"His aura doesn't look very pink," whispered Ty Lee. "Is it… working?"

Aang opened his eyes. "No, it isn't." He tried again. "Something's wrong. I can't cross over."

"Maybe it will wear off after you've rested," said Katara.

Aang lay back and looked at the ceiling. "What if it doesn't?"

"Lightening!" cried Sokka. "Like in Ba Sing Se. Zuko is leading a firebender rebellion!"

"Against himself?" asked Suki.

"Zuko can't bend lightening," said Ty Lee.

"What about Azula?" he replied.

"Azula and Lord Ozai are still in their cells," said Suki.

"And there is no wound," said Katara, "not like last time. Just some minor burns. Maybe guru Pathik can help."

"Finding Zuko is the priority," Aang replied.

"Young Avatar," said Iroh, "you must regain your strength if you are to find my nephew. I will act as regent until you bring him back – one way or the other."

"The Kyoshi warriors can stay with Lord Iroh," said Katara. "The rest of us will travel to the Eastern Air Temple. Mai?"

"Yes."

"Aang?"

He looked into her eyes. "Yes."

"Excellent!" said Iroh. "Who would like some tea?"

**#**

Katara emerged from the tent, savoring the dew around her. The sky was the same gray it had been in the ocean crossing. "Looks like another cloudy day."

"I sympathize," said Mai.

A dirt wall was lowered. "Something's coming," said Toph.

"I don't see…"

"I feel it too," said Aang, sliding off Appa's side. Sokka sat up half-awake. The wind picked up.

"We should pack," said Toph.

"There's no time." Katara pointed to the approaching cloud of dust and debris, a dark funnel within. "It's going to hit the village!"

"You're pointing to a tornado, aren't you?"

"We need to help them evacuate," said Sokka, finally getting up.

Aang opened his glider. "I'll buy you time."

"Aang," Katara held him back. "be careful." They kissed.

Aang took off as the others made their way to the village. Landing on the path of the tornado, he sat in a lotus position and concentrated. _I can't fail again._

The last villagers were leaving. Katara watched the small figure facing the maelstrom. _Why isn't anything happening?_

The storm engulfed the figure. "Aang!" She started forward but a hand held her shoulder.

"You can't help him by getting hurt," said Mai. "He's in his element, we're not." Casting a final look, they retreated.

The tornado ripped through the village. When it passed, the party split up to search the wreckage.

"Found him!" cried Sokka.

Aang sat in tattered robes, staring at the uprooted trees. Katara ran to hold him.

"I failed."

"You're alive."

"I can't enter the Avatar state."

**#**

The journey across the southern Earth Kingdom was less eventful. Arid plains gave way to mountains, open sea, and finally the island.

Appa broke the cloud cover as the sun was setting, and the Temple spires gleamed before them. They landed on the courtyard.

"Guru!" Aang jumped to the ground.

"The Avatar and his friends," said Pathik. "I am honored."

"I'm afraid this isn't a courtesy visit. I was attacked. I can't reach the spirit world – or the Avatar state."

"Again? You really should take better care of your toys. Very well, lie down face-down."

Aang did as he was told. The others sat around him.

Pathik ran his fingers along Aang's spine. "Yes… I see a pending love interest has finally been resolved. Well done." Katara blushed. "Aha, there's your problem."

"Can you fix it?"

"Wait, Aang," said Sokka, "shouldn't we get other quotes first?" The others didn't laugh.

"Your sixth chakra is blocked by illusion," Pathik went on. "Only you can unblock it through insight. Something troubles you."

"What insight? That vague guidance isn't much help?"

"Snippyness will not help much either, young Avatar."

"Sorry. Lots of things trouble me. I am trying to find a friend – at least I hope he's still a friend. And my failures put other friends in danger."

"This is our sketch of the attacker," offered Sokka.

"Poor fellow," said Pathik, "seems thinner than I am." Toph laughed.

"It's a sketch! Do you recognize the symbol?"

"This is very old, even older than I am. No one alive can help you."

"Then who?" asked Mai.

"Wa Shin Tong's library."

"Yeah, about that," said Toph. "We kind of pissed him off and made him bury it deeper into the sand, maybe all the way to the spirit world."

"It is all I have."

They got up to leave. Pathik turned to Mai. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Not as much as he'll be."


	2. Earth

**2. Earth**

**

* * *

**

Appa cruised over the dunes in the cool of the night. Sokka held a sextant in one hand and a star chart in the other.

"Do you even know how to use that?" asked Katara.

"I will, just give me a second." He pointed to the chart. "We're in the Si Wong desert."

"Astounding," said Mai.

"_And _this is about the area where we found the library." _Give or take a few leagues._

"I don't see anything," said Aang.

"There," pointed Katara, "something on the horizon."

"You're pointing again, aren't you?" said Toph.

Sokka turned with the sextant. "It looks like a sandstorm, heading our way fast. Satisfied?"

"Can we outrun it?" asked Katara.

"I don't think so," Aang replied.

"There's a rocky outcropping below," said Sokka.

"Let's just hope it's not a buzzard-wasp nest again," said Toph.

"What?" asked Mai.

Appa landed beside the rock wall. Toph bent a shelter while the storm raged outside. When the noise died down, they ventured out. The storm had redesigned the dunes around them like rolling waves.

"Any luck it unearthed a library?" asked Toph.

"I see something," said Aang, "but I don't think it's the library."

They approached two vast and trunkless legs of stone.

"There's writing on the pedestal," said Katara. "_My name is Ozymandias, king of kings; look on my works, ye mighty, and despair_. The scribe is Sheh Li."

"I'm looking and despairing," said Sokka, "but I don't think that's what Ozzy had in mind."

"Maybe he was real proud of his sand?" offered Aang.

Toph grasped a giant toe. "There's more underneath."

"I don't remember a half-statue on top of the library tower," said Sokka.

"That's because it's not. This is some kind of gate; the path seems to continue downwards."

"Toph, can you bend us a tunnel in that direction?" asked Aang. "I can follow you and seal the walls with fire."

"I can't bend very far in the sand, but I can try. Sure could use the Avatar state right now."

They worked their way down, leaving a sparkling hall of glass for the others to follow.

Toph stopped. "Guys, we hit rock and… wow."

"Is she despairing?" asked Sokka from behind. "It sounds like she's despairing."

"There's a cave, and it's enormous."

"Okay, not the library. Why don't we leave the subterranean monster in its lair and look elsewhere?"

"It doesn't seem… natural."

"Looks like we're going in," said Mai.

Toph breached the rock wall. It was the others' turn to gape. In the fluorescent crystal glow, an entire city shimmered a pale green.

**#**

They dropped to ground level and walked the deserted streets.

"This is beautiful," said Katara. "It resembles the Earth Kingdom style, yet different."

"Sure, beautiful," said Sokka, looking around. "Now can we leave before we find out what chased everyone away?"

"Like the owl spirit we already antagonized?" suggested Toph.

"Yeah, like him, or – Aah!" Sokka fell back on the cobblestones.

Aang bent a flame. "It's just one of the library foxes, Sokka. It's actually a good sign."

"Sure, I knew that." He dusted himself off.

"Actually, Avatar," said the fox in a familiar voice, "we have met before."

"Professor Zei?" said Katara, "You're alive?"

"Wan Shi Tong saw my love for knowledge and made me one of his seekers. Come now, you are already late."

The fox bounded through the city and the others followed. They came to the hill where the library lay, it's tallest tower piercing the rocky dome. He left them in the cavernous main hall. Nothing happened.

Aang cleared his throat. "O wise Wan Shi Tong, we wish to make amends."

"We bring knowledge?" tried Sokka.

They were surrounded by a shadow which coalesced into the owl spirit. "_Keep your knowledge, warrior. The Avatar is needed._"

"Not to put too fine a point on it," said Sokka, "but I thought you didn't interfere."

"_Not in mortal matters. What do I care whether the reds defeat the greens or vice-versa? You all look the same to me. But this affair has reached the spirit world._"

"I was attacked," said Aang. He looked at Sokka's eager face. "We have a… sketch."

Wan Shi Tong looked it over. "_Your skills have increased markedly, warrior._" Sokka decided to take this as a compliment. "_This is the ancient symbol of Laput._"

"Where can we find this Laput?" asked Mai.

"_Everywhere? Nowhere? That, shurikenja, is the hard question._"

"Don't tell me you don't know," teased Sokka.

"_Don't be silly, I know ten thousand things_."

**#**

Wan Shi Tong flowed through the hallways, followed by the others. "_In the era before the Avatar, the world was very different. There was one continent, one Empire, ruled from the spirit-bender capital in the center, Aither._"

"The lion turtle said they bent the energy within themselves," said Aang.

"_Within themselves and within others - Ao is one of few old enough to remember. This was resented by the provinces, which sought other sources of power."_

"Elemental bending!"

"_Precisely. A too-familiar script. You already know Si Wong, the Eastern City, which learned from the badger moles. You do not think I placed my library in the desert, do you? When I crossed from the spirit world this was the second largest city in the world, renowned for its scholarship. Mortal time is so fleeting. During the cataclysm they raised walls that would shame Ba Sing Se against the rising sands, eventually enclosing it completely. Even so it was abandoned._"

"Amazing," said Toph.

"_Jal, the Northern City, learned from the moon. It sank under the waves, and is now tended only by the koi whales._"

"We have songs of Paikea the whale rider," said Katara, "and the pearly city under the sea. I thought them only myths."

"_You see it often when you grow to be as old as I. Imagine the myths they will tell of the Avatar who defeated the Fire Lord. Speaking of which, Tejas_, _the Western City, learned from the dragons. It too has been lost."_

"A whole sun warrior city, imagine that." Aang laughed nervously. "I guess they must have been covered in lava, or something." He smiled weakly. The others didn't notice.

"_Laput, the Southern City, learned from the air bison._"

"Don't tell me," said Sokka, "they were swept away by a typhoon."

"_More than you realize, warrior. The city was detached from the mountaintop, and has drifted ever since."_

Sokka was speechless. "How do we find it?" asked Mai.

"_With this._" Wan Shi Tong led them into a chamber with an ornate silver basin.

"Magic water?" asked Sokka. Katara rolled her eyes.

"_Just water. It has only the magic you bring with you. Ask, Avatar, and you shall receive._"

Aang looked into the basin. The surface rippled into a reflection of Katara – he blushed – then changed into a mountain range. The sun rose and set twice before the image dissolved.

"That's mount Oahu, near Omashu!"

"_The Professor will take you to your tunnel._" Wan Shi Tong merged into the shadows. "_You have two days._"


	3. Air

**3. Air**

**

* * *

**

Appa made good time over the plains and the Kolau mountains. They arrived at the foot of mount Oahu on the afternoon of the second day.

Aang lay on the grass, watching the sun near the mountaintops.

"You haven't said much during the trip." Katara sat down beside him.

"There were so many things I should have said in the library – things I should have asked."

"About Laput?"

"I don't know whether it would be worse to find out I really am the last airbender or not to. What kind of Air Nomad would help Zuko do this? Are they blackmailing him? How could they just stand there and let Sozin…" Katara held him close.

Mai coughed behind them. "Sokka spotted a giant cloud approaching." Aang wiped away his tears. "Thank you for doing this," she said.

"Don't thank me yet."

Appa flew towards the odd cloud formation, the winds growing stronger as they approached. Aang stood on Appa's head, bending in unison to compensate the sudden gusts.

Appa broke the cloud cover. Before them, the impossibly floating island held an Air Temple greater than any on land. The setting sun still touched the highest spires, and waterfalls turned to mist below. No one spoke.

"Toph," said Sokka at last, "if only you could…"

"I get it, probably cooler than Si Wong. Can we go now?"

"Maybe we should wait until dark and…" They were surrounded by a group of air bison.

Grey-robed riders bearing the golden spiral motioned for them to follow. They landed on one of the courtyards.

Aang jumped off. "I am Avatar Aang and these are my friends. We wish to request an audience."

The lead rider removed her hood. She spoke with an odd accent. "Your bison was the only reason you were not shot out of the sky. He will be attended to. You are to come before the Council immediately."

She led the way. For the first time the others entered an Air Temple that hadn't been abandoned for a hundred years.

"Aang," said Katara, "it's beautiful."

"I feels like home." he replied with a smile.

Sokka noticed Toph walked more slowly. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah… can you feel the ground _disconnected_ from the core? Sokka, if only you could…"

"I get it, no more patronizing other people's perception…"

They were taken to the Council chamber at the top of the Temple. The five Elders sat in a crescent.

"Thank you, sister Aura," said the Head Monk. "Avatar Aang, we were expecting you."

**#**

"Welcome to Laput. I am monk Aeolus, Head of the Council."

"Head Monk," said Aang "we come here in search of Fire Lord Zuko. Someone impersonating Laput was involved in his disappearance."

"Indeed, Avatar, the Council ordered the capture of the Fire Lord."

"What?"

"Since arriving, however, Lord Zuko has remained of his own free will."

"You lie," spat Mai.

Aeolus' look soured. "Walk with me."

He led them out of the chamber and into the hallways. Aura and another rider brought up the rear.

"Why was the order given in the first place?" asked Aang.

"Laputa's severing from the earth was not an accident. Our ancestors wished to depart the evil in the world to live a life of contemplation - those who stayed behind became nomads. We were not even sure you would find us."

"I had a little help from my friends."

"Clearly. The Fire Nation's air fleet was a rude awakening. We could no longer rely on air and clouds alone. After strenuous debate, the Council decided to interfere."

"By kidnapping the Fire Lord?" asked Sokka.

"In the caos of a succession crisis the Fire Nation's air capability will be systematically destroyed. Each faction will accuse the other of sabotage. The genie will be returned to the bottle."

"Did you consider _talking_ to Zuko?" asked Toph. "He's not like his father, you know."

"Even if Lord Zuko were willing to give up this power, what of the nobility? Man is weak. Capabilities must be restrained, for intentions are depressingly predictable.

"What of the suffering that will follow?" asked Katara.

"That is the lot of worldly life. We cannot presume to have such influence over the consequences of our actions as to take responsibility for the evils of the world. We are doing the least we can to ensure our survival, hoping not to be contaminated in the process."

_You may be too late_, thought Aang.

They came to an ordinary room in the monks' wing. A grey-robed figure was meditating on the floor.

"Zuko!" Mai gasped.

He stood up and stared at his friends. He looked tired.

"You shouldn't have come."

"Why are you saying this?"

"I am finally free of my destiny. I am at peace." Zuko closed the door.

"He isn't lying," said Toph.

"He doesn't _know_ he's lying," said Mai.

"You have seen your friend," said Aeolus. "You will depart in the morning, never to return. We count on your discretion. Sister Aura, please take them to their rooms."

**#**

Aura led them through the hallways.

Aang was grave. "So the survival of every other airbender in the world didn't warrant interference?"

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Avatar." She stopped and changed direction. "Let me show you something. We do not seek forgiveness, but perhaps understanding."

They descended a spiraling staircase. "It might help to know that the Council was divided on the matter, and that some riders escaped to assist, knowing they could never return."

"Laput chose to meditate while the world fell apart?" said Toph.

"For what it is worth, I believe the case for intervening was stronger a century ago than it is today. Lord Zuko's capture was an odd decision for Monk Aeolus to support."

"Just as it was odd for Zuko to attack Aang," said Katara, "or for his chakra to be blocked. Can't you see something is wrong?"

"Perhaps. Or had he already had a change of heart?" Mai glowered. Aura went on. "I am only an initiate myself, but aren't chakras blocked by one's own emotional turmoil? Regardless, we do not hide for contemplation alone."

"Then why?" asked Aang.

"Laput was sundered not to keep the world from getting in, but to keep something from getting out. You know of the cataclysm?"

"We know an owl spirit who was actually there," said Sokka.

"Good for you. When the four peoples rose against the capital they might have been defeated like so many before them, were it not for a spirit-bender princess. Living in the provinces, she had mastered the four elements and embraced their cause. She sacrificed herself to destroy Aethir, leaving the world broken but free. She was reborn."

"You started out a girl?" teased Sokka.

"Wanna take it up with Kyoshi?" replied Aang.

"Nah, we're cool."

"However," Aura continued, "Emperor Akmon escaped through a gate and was sealed in the spirit world."

Aura raised a glowing crystal as they crossed a windowless corridor. "Please restrain your firebending, Avatar. There are dangerous fumes in the lower levels."

They stood at the entrance to a grand room, an empty stone gateway in the center. "The Aethir gate was destroyed, but four others exist. The other cities may have fallen or forgotten, but Laput continues its vigil."

"There's certainly something weird about the room," said Toph.

_You will fail._ "Did you hear anything?" asked Aang.

"Just saying it's a weird room."

"I will now take you to your chambers," said Aura.

**#**

Mai lay still, listening to the other two sleep. When she was satisfied she slowly got up and headed to the door. Still no reaction. She exited into the hallway and started walking to the monks' wing.

"Need a glass of water?" asked Toph behind her.

"We're not letting you do this alone, you know," said Katara.

Mai turned around. "I… thanks."

Aang and Sokka were waiting for them. They walked down the hallway.

"I'm thinking Dai Li mind-bending," whispered Sokka.

"And they met at the last secret society festival?" Toph whispered back.

"It's not impossible. There could be similar techniques."

They came to the room.

"We have to jog his memory," said Sokka.

"My healing water worked on Jet," said Katara, "at least for a while."

Mai stormed into the room, startling Zuko. She slapped him, hard, and kissed him. He resisted, then kissed back.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"You ran away. Again. I might have to kill you this time – you know, reputation." She smiled.

"Good to have you back, sunshine," said Toph, "can we go now?"

Zuko donned his grey robe and joined them.

"What's the last thing you can remember?" asked Aang.

"The coronation ceremony… the banquet… everything else is a haze. Sorry. Who's behind this?"

"I don't trust monk Aeolus," said Sokka, "and I don't buy his story. Maybe Akmon was able to influence him from across the gate, maybe he's just crazy enough to try to release him for his own reasons."

"But why now?" asked Katara. "Why Zuko?"

"And in that case shouldn't we be going up to the Elders' chambers?" asked Toph.

"I'm working on it. I think we should check out the gate first."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Zuko. "Why are there just clouds outside the window? Why do I only have grey clothes? It's not really my color."

"Easy, tiger," said Mai. "We'll fill you in on the way."


	4. Spirit

**4. Spirit**

**

* * *

**

They came to the windowless corridor, now pitch black.

"Firebending?" asked Sokka.

"Fumes," said Katara.

"Avatar glow?"

"You want to use the Avatar state for lighting?" asked Aang. "Besides, chakra block."

"I have it! Aang could bend a globe of air around Zuko's flame as we move forward."

"Or you could just follow my lead, guys" said Toph. "It's really not a big deal."

"Okay, the easy way is fine too," said Sokka. "Why am I the only one worried?"

"Dirt," said Toph.

"Moisture," said Katara.

"Air currents," said Aang.

"Er, heat differentials?" said Zuko.

"Not a sissy," said Mai.

"Heat differ…" Sokka glared into the darkness. "I hate you all."

The corridor opened into the gate chamber, moonlight filtering through windows near the ceiling.

_Your world will fall. _Aang steadied himself.

"Are you okay?" asked Katara.

"I feel strange." He attempted a simple bending form. "Karma's caught up with me! I can't bend!"

"Aang," said Toph, "I can't bend either."

"You're being punished too?"

"I don't think it's karma…"

"Finally," said Sokka, "I can't believe I'm the most useful in the group!"

"Er, Sokka?" Katara pointed at the squad of grey robes that emerged across the room.

"Riders! Katara, waterwall on the right. Aang…"

"Sokka…"

"Oh. Right. I can't believe I'm the most useful in the group… Run!"

They turned back into the corridor. The crystals of several grey robes glowed on the opposite end.

"Aura!" said Sokka. "You're just in time."

Aura lowered her hood. "I'm afraid so, tribesman. I see you've noticed the unbending field around the gate. Drop your weapons."

"Monk Aeolus got to you too?"

"Don't offend me. Aeolus is a fool who can be manipulated easily enough with misinformation."

"Listen to me, Aura," said Zuko. "You have been brainwashed, like I was."

"Oh please. Yours was no parlor trick. That was spirit-bending, the real deal."

She punctuated this with a double jump and a slice of wind. The party dove to the sides.

"I guess bending is allowed in the corridor," said Zuko.

"Zuko, Mai," cried Sokka. "you're with me on the chamber entrance!"

Aang, Toph and Katara chased the glowing grey robes as they jumped off walls and blasted wind. The others held back the grey robe squad at the entrance. Mai threw poison-tipped shuriken – mostly non-lethal. Zuko was soon fighting with a borrowed staff.

Fighting airbenders was a new experience. Aang tried to copy some of what he saw. Katara managed to freeze Aura, but they were still losing ground.

"Toph," cried Zuko, "you're going to need a bunker!"

"Are you crazy? There are fumes down here!"

"I know." Zuko ignited the air.

**#**

Toph removed the rocky cover. Zuko knelt in the center of the corridor, grey robes incapacitated around him.

Aura had broken free of the ice. Aang somersaulted and blasted her into the gate chamber.

"Aura," called Aang, "the spirit-bending shouldn't work in there. Snap out of it!"

"I'm touched, Avatar, but I require no spirit-bending. I too desire a Second Empire, one where genocide cannot take place. You of all people should understand."

"How many will you kill to get there?" asked Aang.

"And why do you need me to open the gate?" asked Zuko.

"We don't."

A flowing blue portal appeared at the center of the gate, growing to fill its frame. A white-robed figure stepped onto the threshold.

"_It has been a long time… Princess Akasha_."

"Akmon!" cried Aang. "What have you done, Aura?"

"_Not as much as your present incarnation did_."

"What?"

"_The barrier between worlds was weakened by an impressive feat of bending – one I had not felt since the War. To take another's bending can be very… satisfying, do you not agree?"_

"There was no other way."

"_Of course not, my child. So why did it make you feel so good? And so guilty?_"

"When spirits touch you can see into the other person, but also into yourself. I was enjoying the power."

"_Knowing oneself_ _can be quite a curse. I suggest lowering expectations._"

"What do you want with me?" asked Zuko.

"_Patience. You will soon be installed as a puppet Fire Lord, to create the embryo of the Second Empire. You have already excelled at your first task."_

"What?" asked Aang.

"_Drawing you here, Akasha. I came to the Palace for you, but the encounter was somewhat traumatizing for both of us. I note your chakra is still blocking me out. Perhaps we can coax it." _

"_Will you not learn?" _said Katara, lashing out at Aang with her water whip. "_Have they not taught you about the danger of attachments in your line of work?"_

The others subdued Katara while Mai restrained her in her clothes. Katara went limp.

Aang assumed a lotus position. _Katara needs me; my friends need me; the world needs me._

"_You will run out of friends soon_," said Zuko, charging at Aang. The others held him back and attempted to pin him down. "_Do it now, enter the Avatar state!"_

_I must accept that I would take another's bending again if necessary. And that that does not make it any less horrible._ Aang began to glow and rise.

"_Enough, Akmon. I'm the one you want._" He walked up to the gate. They sat cross-legged facing each other. Zuko went limp.

**#**

Aang crossed into the spirit world. He stood on a grey, featureless plain, indistinguishable from the sky above. It seemed to stretch on forever.

"_Show yourself!"_

"_How do you like my prison? You sealed me here. Now I will return the favor."_

"_I will stop you, as I did before."_

"_Will you, now? Akasha was formidable, little monk. She was a spirit-bender. You? Your responsibilities make you hurt the ones you love, while your attachments keep you from your responsibilities. How… disappointing."_

"_I've been through this before. I want them both. It's not easy, but it's possible."_

"_But how often do you wish it weren't so hard? That you needn't live in constant fear of failure? Is that who you want to be? Who are you?"_

"_I'm… not sure."_

In the gate chamber, Aang's glow dimmed. Akmon started laughing and got up. "_The cycle is broken._"

He was interrupted by a breeze drifting towards the portal.

"_What?"_

In the spirit world, Aang heard voices around him.

"_Such a heavy burden…_"

"… _for one so young_."

"_It is our burden too_."

"_We will share it_."

The murmurs continued as he looked up into the faces of his past lives. Roku was there, and Kyoshi, and so many he didn't recognize. Beyond them, he could feel Akasha.

"_I am the Avatar._"

In the gate chamber, Aang's glow returned. The breeze increased to a gale and began to draw Akmon towards the portal.

The chamber walls shook and stones fell from the ceiling. As Akmon disappeared into the portal the island trembled and chasms ripped through the floor. The Temple could be heard collapsing above them.

"The others can make it to the air bison," said Aura, "but I'm afraid you won't have time."

Aang opened his eyes. "_There is another way_."

Sokka dragged Zukko to the gate, Toph and Mai carried Katara.

"What are you waiting for?" Sokka called to Aura. She smiled and stayed were she was.

The portal shifted to a view of coral spires and koi-whales.

"Not _that _gate!" cried Sokka. "We won't be able to…"

The chamber collapsed in a flash of light. Appa and the airbenders watched from the air as Laput crumbled and crashed into the sea.

**#**

In an abandoned chamber deep beneath the sun warrior city, an ancient gate sparkled to life.


End file.
